What others couldn't do
by Lisea18
Summary: SasukeHinata. I was asked by oztan for a fic about them, here you go. Find out what Sasuke and Hinata think of each other. Set at the last chapter of Naruto published in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Title: What others couldn't do  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: K  
Character (mention or present): Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Itachi, Orochimaru, Kabuto…  
Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata, mention of Neji/Ino/Kiba.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Warming: Spoiler to all the manga AND to the latest chapter published in Japan.  
Summary: Sasuke/Hinata. I was asked by oztan for a fic about them, here you go. Find out what Sasuke and Hinata think of each other. Set at the last chapter of Naruto published in Japan.

Author's note: Well, I'm not English… so please forgive my mistakes (you can tell me, I will correct them if I find out how to -;;;; ).

Please R&R if you can -

THANKS TO: all my reviewer! This new story is dedicated to you.

I'm looking for a beta reader… to correct me (my actual one kinda dislike Naruto so… )  
If you have request for a Fanfic: just ask. I might write it (and ask for a pairing, I don't mind Yaoi)

What others couldn't do

Everybody was sleeping in the main household. But she knew better: she would wait until Neji-nii-san left. He always wandered around Konoha at night. Enjoying the freedom? Possibly, it didn't matter. She had already packed her things and written a letter. Tonight she would flee from Konoha.

_ooooooooooooooooo_

He was staring at the ceiling. As expected from Orochimaru, they had set their new headquarters underground. In three days he would sneak out of there to enjoy the night. Was he missing the sun? Not at all… He missed the moon.

ooooooooooooooooo

_- Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Can I sit next to you? Screamed Sakura._

_- No! I'm the one sitting next to him! Answered Ino catching her friend._

_He didn't react. Every single girl wanted to please him. First kill Itachi, next rebuilding the clan. For that last purpose he needed a girl. So, he was studying them: the cleverest, the more powerful, those with good lineage… But they were still at the academy; he had to wait to see the truest power of each girl. Therefore, for the time being, girls only were annoying. He didn't acknowledge them. _

_He turn__ed is head toward the window and nearly jumped out of his skin. Being an Uchiha, people watching saw only his shoulder slightly lift. Next to him sat a girl. She was playing with her fingers, fidgeting and looking dreamily at the boy in front of her. Well, at least she wasn't a fangirl. _

_- Whaaaa Kiba-kun! You're mean! I wanted to sit next to Sasuke-kun! _

_Dog boy snort__ed at Ino and dropped his head on the table, ready to sleep. Sasuke wasn't dupe; Kiba was blushing. He had sat there only to make sure Ino wouldn't get close to him. That was good, he would be able to listen without hearing a girl sigh each time he moved. _

_- Na… na… naru… naruto-k… kun… you… you… _

_Sasuke turned toward the girl, she was blushing and stuttering. __Simply speaking, well trying to speak, to Naruto made her panic? Wasn't she an Hyuuga? _

_- Oy! Naruto you let your ruler fall! _

_She let her gaze drop and started fidgeting again. Her eyes were bright. Was she going to cry because Kiba had ruined her tentative? Weak. She had a strong lineage but was so utterly weak. Not worth… Sasuke froze. _

_**You're so weak, foolish little brother, you're not even worth killing. **_

_Sasuke took a deep breath. Before knowing what had hit him, he pushed Naruto's table foot. The sh__ake was enough to make the ruler fall again and hadn't disturbed the stupid boy. Why had he done that? _

_The girl, still watching closely Naruto, literally jumped and took the ruler, beaming. There she was fidgeting again._

_- Naruto-k… k… kun… your… your… ruler… _

_Good. She had succeeded. She was stronger than a few minutes ago. Now he felt at peace. If she was able to improve, so was he. _

_He felt a little pang of pride when she gave, with shaking hands, the ruler to her love, smiling timidly. _

_- Ah! Thanks Hinata! _

_He couldn't help but give her a very tiny smile when she looked at him. She must have noticed his actions. She answered back and resumed to look at Naruto. She was nice, not annoying at all. _

ooooooooooooooooo

_Hinata hurried__ to sit just behind Naruto. She froze when she saw the Uchiha heir. Every girl wanted to sit next to him! She was going to be pushed… Already a fight had started for the other sit. But… but… she wanted to sit behind Naruto. She wouldn't dare sit _next_ to him. _

_Taking a hold of herself__, she sat and waited for screams. Nothing came. She relaxed and began to stare at Naruto-kun, speaking loudly. Always so bright, trying his best to be acknowledged… so clumsy yet so strong. She admired him; wanted to be just like him._

_He was gesticu__lating so much that his ruler fell on the floor. Her eyes locked on the small object. She had to take it and give it back. But… but… that would mean… talking to him! Come on! She could do it! She _had_ to do it! _

_Hinata was shaking so much she just couldn't take the ruler. Fidgeting, one of her bad habit__s, she took a breath and spoke._

_- Na… na… naru… naruto-k… kun… you… you… _

_- Oy! Naruto you let your ruler fall! _

_Oh no! She had been too slow! Nearly crying__, she let her head fall. Stupid girl! Not even able to speak. So weak! Unworthy! Not even able to change! That's why nobody, not even her family, wanted her! She hated herself! _

_Hinata slowly turned her head.__ Someone was glaring at her. She gulped. Sasuke Uchiha. He had seen everything? He was angry because she was stupid and weak… Then the genius froze. What had happened? _

_Not believing her eyes__, she just stared at the boy. What was he doing? She could see his foot coming to rest just on Naruto's table foot. Was he going to hurt him? Just to punish her? No! He should hit her, not Naruto! He… he simply pushed the table lightly and she heard a small click. Naruto's ruler had fallen and he hadn't noticed. _

_Hinata eyed her neighbour. He had a satisfied smirk on his face. Had he just done that for her? To give her another opportunity? Sasuke __Uchiha would have done that? No way! But she wouldn't let this chance escape! _

_She dashed and took the ruler, keeping it next to her heart. _

_- Naruto-k… k… kun… your… your… ruler… _

_She had done it! She had done it! Naruto had just turned and smiled, that bright and lively smile. For her. _

_- Ah! Thanks Hinata! _

_She was so happy! Glowing and proud she relaxed against her chair and dared a look at the __Uchiha heir. He looked satisfied. His cold cobalt eyes caught hers. Hinata's heart nearly stopped. Sasuke-san curved his lips, just a bit, a very, very small smile. She gave it back. Then the moment ended as if nothing at all at happened. _

_Later Hinata would realized that the genius __Uchiha Sasuke, heir of the most strongest clan, the most admired and loved boy… had just helped her and smiled at her. Any girl in Konoha would have sold their soul for that. _

ooooooooooooooooo

She had long since left Konoha. During those two years when Naruto had been training with one of the Sanin, she had given her whole. She was a lot stronger. Yet still not enough. She still didn't believe in her abilities. But she could try, right? For Naruto. He had seemed so happy and determined to bring back Sasuke! And now he was so depressed! He still acted toughly and happily… but she knew the difference. He was so sad… he was feeling weak, helpless… She knew those too much… she didn't want him to feel that way. She couldn't stand seeing him suffering like that.

She had left Konoha. To bring back Sasuke, for Naruto.

Hinata had eavesdropped Jiraiya and the Hokage talking about the next probable hiding place for Orochimaru. She knew exactly were she was going. Her Byakugan was opened, ready to catch any possible danger.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke easily ducked Orochimaru's attack. He was reluctant to call the man "sensei". He made a katon no jutsu hiding kunai. He must be careful, not get too caught in the training, yet learn everything he could. If he let his guard down, even a little, he would be badly injured or worse, the snake would see Sasuke was a great deal stronger then what he let show.

But he was feeling frustrated. Orochimaru had stopped him from fighting Naruto! And now Sasuke knew his friend's secret… he would have loved this fight! So he was kinda motivated, a bit too much maybe… considering Orochimaru very satisfied smirk.

- You're growing well Sasuke-kun.

There he was doing that again, liking his lips. God, he was not some cake ready to be eaten! Angry he nearly punched Orochimaru but stopped himself just in time. He was angry… he wanted to fight Naruto, to see how much the other boy had improved, to see if he could make him eat dust, like before.

He missed Konoha.

ooooooooooooooooo

_It was barely dawn. He had dreamed of Itachi. He had seen him kill the clan, again and again. He needed to train. Now. If his teacher spotted him, Kakashi would scold him. To prevent that, Sasuke had gone in the forest, in an abandoned training field. He hadn't expected to see someone there. _

_Hinata had once again back__ed down during the mission. She had almost put her comrades in danger. They hadn't said a thing… but… she just couldn't forgive herself. She had gone training; she hadn't needed to hide when living. Father didn't give a damn. But she preferred to train alone with no one to disturb her. This abandoned training field was perfect. _

_- Your angle is wrong. _

_Hinata yelped and promptly turned her heart racing. _

_- U… Uchi… __Uchiha-s…san… She stuttered. _

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. No girl called him __Uchiha… they were too happy to use his first name._

_- Hn. _

_He just dropped his bag and began training. Hinata calmed herself. Strangely she__ didn't mind him being there; he wouldn't judge her. She still remembered the time he had helped her with Naruto's ruler. She owed him. _

_The sun had long __since risen, and yet he was still training. She couldn't move. He was so strong, so perfect… yet he came here to train during the night… why? She hadn't thought he was such a hard worker. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder. Was he lonely? What were his goals? She was a little curious. She worshiped his skill, like everyone… she still preferred Naruto, because he was not a genius and worked so hard, always falling but standing up again… but… more she knew the Uchiha more she asked herself if he wasn't a bit like her and a bit like Naruto too. _

_Naruto wouldn't have stopped training because he was tired__, she realized. Angry at her weakness she stood up on shaking legs. Still breathing a little heavily, she began training again. Her vision was a little blurry. But she wouldn't stop! She had to get stronger. _

_- Don't push yourself. You will only hurt your body and be un-useful. _

_She dropped her gaze and began fidgeting. She was so stupid. Even the __Uchiha heir had to look after her. So pitiful. _

_Sasuke saw her eyes watering and __admonished his stupidity. Naruto was right, he was a bastard. With a snort he sat next to her. He had to say something. _

_- You fixed your angle while training. That's good. _

_Hinata stared. Had he just complimented her? Nobody, except her teacher__ – albeit it was just from pity- ever congratulated her. The Uchiha prodigy just did so. _

_- Th… thanks… U… Uchi…_

_He cut her__ off._

_- Sasuke is fine, everyone calls me Sasuke. _

_- Ah… so… sorry… Father taught me that I had to show respect and… I always disappoint him… and…_

_Why was she telling him that? She turned a deep shade of red and began fidgeting again. He was now lying on his back. Not saying a word. Hinata calmed down and laid next to him, resting. She was safe with him. He was strong… maybe stronger than Neji-__nii-san? _

_Sasuke hadn't answered. "No you're not weak__," "Don't underestimate yourself," "No you're not disappointing him." all of those would have been useless, perhaps even lies. He knew the feeling. How his father hadn't acknowledged him, how Ita… Itachi hadn't. She had to prove herself. Saying it wasn't enough. He was not the one who could say those words. It had to be Naruto or her father, brother… someone she needed to be acknowledged by. _

ooooooooooooooooo

It had been three days. No sign of Orochimaru or Sasuke. She was beginning to doubt herself. Has it been such a great idea? Sakura and Naruto, strong Ninjas and friends of Sasuke, hadn't succeeded… how could she? She should have asked for help… asked Neji-nii-san, Kiba-kun or Shino-kun. But… she would have disturbed them. Shino had to train with his father. Kiba-kun was… trying to seduce Ino-chan… and Neji-nii-san… well… trying to seduce Ino-chan too.

Nobody noticed her so it was very easy for her to know everything. Neji-nii-san always bought flowers for his father grave… at Ino's flower shop. While wandering at night, he would always stop in front of her house. During the Chunin exams he hadn't took their scroll, not because they were too weak like he had said, but because he wanted her to succeed.

Kiba-kun… well… never the discreet one. Akamaru would always be nice and polite when Ino-chan was there. Kiba-kun always tried to impress her and during their time at the academy, he would always make sure she didn't sit next to Sasuke.

Hinata shook her head. She couldn't let herself be distracted! She was in enemy's territory! Her hand grasped a kunai, holding it tight. She still needed reassurances.

ooooooooooooooooo

As promised, Sasuke sneaked out during the night. After three days of training, he had given himself the right to seek the moon. She - yes he couldn't refer at this beautiful planet by "it", it felt rude. - reminded him of a woman's eyes. Blank eyes. Hyuuga's eyes. Hinata's eyes. Strangely when he thought of Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi came to his mind. A lot of other people too. Hinata too, as much as his former team.

Was she improving? He had been so frustrated not to see her fight at the Chunin exam. But he had trusted Naruto to avenge her, which he did. She reminded him of his past self… the little Sasuke craving for recognition, worshipping his brother… Hinata was just like that. Now he was an avenger; he had a dark mind. She was still pure, untouched. He wanted her to stay like that. He wanted to protect Sakura too, but not like that - she was so different.

Sighing, he let himself drop on the floor. Crossing his arms behind his head, he stared at the moon. The small wind was playing with his hair, ruffling it. Suddenly, he turned his head. Being with Orochimaru had taught him to always be on guard, even while sleeping. So, when enjoying the moon, he still kept his ears open to check if Kabuto or Orochimaru were waking up. But… the sound that had startled him was not coming from their hiding place. Someone was coming toward them. He stood up and vanished in the night.

ooooooooooooooooo

_Sasuke had escaped from the hospital. He didn't want Sakura's pity! She was unnerving him! Their concerned looks… they were making him weak! He hated to know… that they could hear him screaming at night. Every single night he would yell and woke up covered in sweat, his heart beating far too fast. He could sense them coming to check… they never dared to enter his room. _

_Those images had to disappear! They HAD TO! He would go mad seeing his family, his clan, getting killed again and again by his brother. How could he remember with such details? And he didn't hate… not enough… because he still remembered his kind brother. He despised himself for that. Itachi had known… just looking at him he had known. _

_He began to train, hard… far too hard. He couldn't see the blood flowing from his wounds; he just hit the tree, just made jutsu on jutsu… even using Chidori. He had __to exhaust his body, his mind. The more time was passing, the harder he hit, images of the massacre were dancing in his mind. The more he saw them, the more he was frenzied. Was he beating himself up? Beating the child he was back then, the one unable to save his own family… the one still unable to avenge his clan. _

_Soft hands __rested on his, a body pressing itself against his back. He stood still. He wanted to turn and punch the one holding him, but he couldn't… He knelt on the floor, feeling the person hold him. His bangs hiding his eyes, he began to cry… not making a sound, but still crying. How long had he kept those tears inside? _

_The hands on his were moving slowly, caressing his wounds, soothing. Already he was holding himself together. No, he couldn't be weak. _

_- It's ok… you're always so strong… it's ok to have let yourself rest for a moment. _

_This voice. Hinata? Could it be really her? The body pressed against his, retracted. Slowly he turned. Hinata. _

_She wasn't fidgeting, nev__er when she was with him. Even now, when she was the witness of his despair. That surprised her. Maybe it was _because_ she had been allowed to see his wounds… such deep wounds. Like everybody she knew the story, but people tended to forget it. Sasuke was always so collected, never grieving, just… perfect. Now everyone was reminded of his suffering, still he hid it. She was glad to have been here, to help him just a little. He was blushing. _

_- I owed you one, Hinata tried to explain. _

_He __raised an eyebrow. _

_- You helped me with Naruto… you know… the ruler thing. _

_Realisation __dawned on him and he chuckled. _

_She wasn't fidgeting… she was feeling great. She had been useful. She had seen that even the strongest could have their weakness. If Sasuke was able to hide them, if Sasuke used to be weak… then maybe she would be able to change. _

ooooooooooooooooo

She saw a movement on her left. She couldn't make the slightest move before the cold feeling of a sword connected with her neck. She yelped. A strong hand had caught hers, the one holding the kunai. The moon was making her leaf head protector glint. Why was she still alive?

- Hinata?

Relief washed over her. Sasuke! Maybe she shouldn't be relieved… he was with Orochimaru now, he was a missing nin that had fought against Naruto. But she couldn't help it.

- Sasuke-san?

A hand slapped down on her mouth and she was pushed against a tree. Sasuke's tall frame draped over her. She could smell him. She was pressed against his… torso… god his _naked_ torso! With any other man, she would have panicked, thinking lots of things… like "rape". Naruto excepted of course, she would have fainted… But right now her heart beat hadn't even risen!

He didn't move, keeping his hand clasped against her mouth. Then she saw them with her Byakugan. People were coming. Her heart began to beat faster. She grasped her kunai, ready to fight. His hand stopped her. Then he was gone, so fast.

- Sasuke-sama!

- It's you, forgive us… we heard noises and…

- Hn.

Silence.

A hot breath just in her hear. Even with Byakugan, she couldn't follow his moves.

- This way.

She trailed after him. He guided her in a small cave. Waving for her to sit, he lit up a small fire, making sure not to give away their position.

- What are you doing here? He asked harshly.

Hinata shivered. He was angry…

- I… I…

Oh no! She was stuttering! But… he was staring at her, with those cold cobalt eyes. Hinata began to fidget. Sasuke sighed and proceed to make some food, using her own supplies. He was giving her time to collect herself. Yes. That was Sasuke… why was she scared? It was Sasuke.

ooooooooooooooooo

_Hinata had been training for hours, trying to master the gentle fist perfectly. After fighting against Neji-__nii-san, she knew she still had an awful lot to learn. Neji-nii-san couldn't train her. He was fighting Kiba-kun… more like beating him up anyway. All this to impress Ino-chan. At least Kiba-kun was becoming stronger, Neji-nii-san too. _

_He, Sasuke, was training next to her. It was an old habit now. When they found each other on the training field they__ would just say a small "hi" and began training. Never interfering. Never asking why the other was there… usually in the middle of the night. _

_Sometimes they would talk, when they were exhausted. In fact, she would talk. He would listen, not saying a single word. The rare "hn" didn't count, that wasn't a word, right? At those times she was able to speak freely, not stuttering or feeling un-at-ease. Then, when she was done and began fidgeti__ng, he would stand up and walk away. _

_She collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. She had done it! She was faster now and… a towel had just fallen on her head. _

_- As expected from an __Hyuuga. _

_Hinata __had been thankful for the towel; he hadn't seen she was crying. _

_Of course, Hinata didn't know all the meaning those words had for the __Uchiha prodigy. _

ooooooooooooooooo

Yes. It was Sasuke. She hadn't to be afraid. He was the only one that complimented her, listened to her.

- I've came to take you back.

- No.

That was to be expected.

- For Naruto! He's so sad! Please!

He snorted and gave her a boll of rice. They ate in silence. She was a little relieved. He still listened at her. He couldn't be this bad, right? And he didn't tell her "it was dangerous", he assumed she knew it and had taken her decision.

- Why are you betraying Konoha? She finally asked.

- I'm not.

- Ano?

He gave her a small smirk.

- But… Orochimaru is planning to destroy Konoha and…

- I'm not going to do it. How can you expect me to betray Konoha?

- Well… you're with Orochimaru. You beat up Naruto-kun and you're not coming back.

He snort one more time and lay on the floor. She followed his example.

- I have to gain power, Orochimaru is perfect for that. I have to kill Itachi.

- That's agreeing with me.

She was so daring. Sasuke made her so at ease. She didn't fear to ask, she didn't fear to be judged.

- My next goal is to rebuild my clan. How can I do that if I have destroyed Konoha? I mean, the purpose of my clan, the pride of my clan, was protecting Konoha. We were the guardian. I can't betray Konoha, that would be betraying my clan.

- Oh.

That made sense. Naruto would be happy to hear that. But Sasuke was in danger! Orochimaru would take his body!

- He's going to kill you! Come back! What about rebuilding your clan first?

He gave her a puzzled look. She was forcing him to explain…

- What if Itachi wanted to kill them? I wouldn't be able to stop him. Moreover, I don't want children before I killed him. Because… If I fail... I don't want them to live an avenger life… and I don't wish to leave children behind me… growing up without a father is… too painful.

He had thought of that. She worshiped him. He was so kind.

- But… Konoha has good warriors, you can train with them… if you explain, they will stop trying to make you change your mind about revenge. Come back.

- No.

Even if what she said was true, it would take time… he would bond with people and become weak. He had to hurry… Itachi was improving too. Orochimaru knew so much, he still had time before the snake try to steal his body… he had to learn.

- Please… I want you to come back…

Sasuke turned, not facing her anymore.

- For Naruto's sake, I know.

- No… for my sake… I miss you.

He didn't move, but she knew he had frozen.

ooooooooooooooooo

_Why had he been so jealous of Naruto, so angry? Why did he want so much to beat him, to utterly defeat him? Because he improved too fast! Because Hinata worshiped him. Naruto didn't pay attention to her! Even while knowing about her feelings he didn't… that was unnerving him! _

_- It's fine you know. I just want to become like him… I don't need him to notice me. He's just my goal. _

_She had told him that… but… he knew how important it was to be acknowledged by one's model! Hell Naruto craved for HIS acknowledgement! He had craved for Itachi's and his father's… _

_How could she be this nice? She was strong… so strong to leave without acknowledgment, without seeking one. She just wanted to change herself… that was all. _

ooooooooooooooooo

- Fine.

Hinata blinked. Had she heard correctly?

- But he won't let me escape this easily… and the Hokage won't trust me.

He always thought of everything… no wonder he was such a great ninja.

- I will kill Orochimaru and bring back his head as proof.

- What?

She was choking. No! That was far too dangerous! He was going to die!

- I will need your help. You'll kill Kabuto. I must be just strong enough to kill the snake.

He trusted her! He trusted her to be able to kill Kabuto, Orochimaru's right arm. Oh god! Now was not the moment to cry! But… he always trusted her… believed in her. Nobody did. Just Sasuke.

- W…why?

Hinata couldn't help but ask. Why was he agreeing?

- It must be really important… for you to go as far as to lie.

Her heart stopped. He didn't believe it was for her sake? He thought she had just said that to convince him… all for Naruto's sake. He was so like her… not trusting himself… thinking he was unworthy. She would show him; later, when they would have time.

She stood up, next to him. He was heading for the exit. They were going to fight Orochimaru. Her heart was beating very fast… she was a little scared but she wouldn't deceive him. Sasuke was perfectly calm, trusting her with his life. That was enough for her.

ooooooooooooooooo

They were sneaking toward Orochimaru's headquarters. A hard fight was waiting for them. Being Ninja, Sasuke and Hinata just enjoyed the few moments they had left to think. After all, nothing was certain; they could die.

Hinata was staring at Sasuke's back. It was strange she was used at Naruto's smaller form, his clumsiness. Sasuke was feline, predatory… fascinating. She hadn't lied, she missed him. He could listen to her talking for hours. He respected her. He would make a very good father, understanding and caring. He would teach them very well. Her marring an Uchiha would certainly please her father. Love and worship were two different things, right? She worshiped Naruto, a lot... and maybe she loved Sasuke. A lot…

Sasuke was extra careful. He was used to be the one in charge, the one there to protect other. But, it was Hinata following him, Hinata trusting him with her life. He couldn't help but think she would make a good mother. She would be full of love, the same amount for all her children. She would always pay attention to them, be there for them, help them. He would be proud of his child, telling them all "as expected from my son or my daughter". They would have the Sharingan or the Byakugan maybe both. Yes, Kakashi feared he would have nothing left when Itachi was dead… but… hey, he had a whole clan to rebuild and a lot of children to rise.

Here they were. Orochimaru, being one of the Sanin, was waiting for them, Kabuto at his side. Now let the fight begin.

What others couldn't do: understand her so perfectly, make her feel good, happy, worthy.

What others couldn't do: bring him back.

ooooooooThere is a chapter 2oooooooo

Edit: Thanks to XxBlackChaosxX for checking this chapter.

I hope you (oztan) liked this story since I wrote it for you. I'm sorry I didn't develop Kiba/Ino/Neji because I hadn't idea… I can't really imagine this pairing. At least I didn't make you wait too long for this fic (chuckle).

Thanks again for all who reviewed!


	2. Chapter 2

What other couldn't do (chapter 2)

Hi! This is chapter two (smile)  
Thanks for reviewing; here is your reward lol  
We all thanks otzan for asking me this fic and my beta for her hard job.  
I wish I didn't make the characters ooc…  
It's my first attempt at writing a fight scene… so please be nice, I did my best.  
Hope you will like the chapter!  
Have fun (smile)

Chapter two

Hinata was getting used to it now, waiting…for his return. He hadn't asked her to do so. She just did. Why? Maybe because she knew he might come back injured or with his soul broken… maybe because she feared that he would not come back. Neji-niisan had told her to tie a ribbon in a tree, as a prayer. She was too scared of seeing it undone by the wind. So she waited because if she stopped he wouldn't come back.

"Hinata? Do you want a blanket?"

"No, thank you father."

He would never ask her to stop. He had, the first time seeing that she had barely slept. But she had explained and now he would just let her. Maybe he was proud? Just a little… after all, she had brought him back.

ooooooooooooooooo

_Fighting Orochimaru had proved to be a little more difficult than planned. After all Orochimaru knew almost all of his jutsus while Sasuke didn't know half of the snake's jutsus. Sasuke's left eye was of no use now. But if treated properly it would work again. Orochimaru couldn't bring himself to destroy those eyes he so desired. Sasuke was counting on that when he plunged his sword in the snake's body. _

" _Chidori!" _

_Sasuke jumped away as soon as possible. He couldn't stay next to him. It was far too dangerous. He hadn't won yet, but at least now Orochimaru had a nice hole in his abdomen. _

" _You should be worried about your little friend. He's going to die," assured Kabuto while dodging her kunai. _

_The medic nin had prevented her from coming close to him. He knew the Hyuga clan. He knew her too. He was trying to impress her and make her doubt herself. _

"_Heh heh heh. He doesn't even check to see if you're ok. You're just a tool to keep me away."_

_Hinata was not known to smirk, but at this very moment she did. _

" _Of course he's not checking because that would give Orochimaru an opening. And that would be my fault. He knows I don't want that. He's not checking because he just trusts me." _

_Kabuto snorted. His plan was not working. She had grown up. How come Sasuke was able to give her so much confidence? Wasn't she supposed to worship Naruto? _

"_What a stupid man to believe in someone as weak as you." _

" _So true, but he does anyway," retorted Hinata._

_Hinata threw a kunai, the aim was very easy to block. Kabuto didn't dodge it and Hinata knew she had him. _

She was training. She lacked speed and mastering the gentle fist was no use if you couldn't get near the adversary. Damn. She was going nowhere. Her legs were shaking. She couldn't give up! Not yet.

"Naruto-kun… lend me some strength…"

Putting chakra in her legs she dashed and fell on the ground. She didn't stand up, but at least she wasn't crying. She stood up when she heard footsteps. He had seen it all, otherwise he wouldn't have let her know that he was coming. Who would've guessed that he was so nice?

Hinata leaned against a tree and watched him get settled for his training. She frowned. Why was he taking a kunai? He never trained with them. He was so good. His aim was always perfect, his angle too. So why?

Sasuke glanced at her, as if to make sure she was watching. He carelessly threw one kunai and made some hand seals. Kawarimi (body switch)? Hinata's eyes opened wide. Sasuke had switched places with the flying kunai! He had travelled a big distance in just one second! How clever!

He packed the kunai and began his usual training. Hinata raised and began practicing what he had just taught her.

_Kawarimi!_

_Kabuto hadn't seen this coming. She was now next to him._

" _64 hands of hake!"_

_He couldn't dodge the first blows but soon succeed and put as much distance between them as he could. Hinata was resting a little. He had used his chakra scalpel to cut one of the muscles on her wrist. Not that it could've stopped her. _

_"Damn. She's better than I thought… some of my opening points are sealed. My overwhelming resilience won't work against that," he thought. _

"_You won't get close again, woman," he warned. _

_Hinata stared at him, confidence and resolution in her eyes. She had other tricks up her sleeve. _

_Sasuke couldn't feel his left arm. Not seeing from one eye wasn't such a big weakness but still, he had to give up a part of his body each time he inflicted some damage to Orochimaru. At this rate he wouldn't last long. _

" _Tired Sasuke-kun? Still thinking you're able to surpass me?"_

_He was chuckling. The bastard. _

"_Chidori!"_

"_Tssk tssk tssk, Sasuke-kun… I thought Naruto was the only one-jutsu man. Can't you be a bit more inventive? You disappoint me." _

_Sasuke smirked. Orochimaru lifted an eyebrow. What was he planning? Sasuke smirking was never a good sign. What? He was only running toward him? Oh fuck! _

_Sasuke had released the Chidori, but not like usual. He had trained a long time, in secret, to develop that: sending the Chidori like a kunai. Only he couldn't change its direction so he had to do it next to the person. _

_Orochimaru felt his shoulder dissolving under the attack. He had to admit it was quite good, yet he had dodged it! _

" _Oy, old snake, I'm behind you." _

_He had known Orochimaru would dodge it, even at close range. It was just a distraction to let him sneak behind him. Inventive? Of course he was! _

_Kabuto cursed when she materialized on his left. That damn girl! She used all of her discarded kunai to get close to him! That's why she had sent so many of them, to be able to use them later for her Kawarimi! And why was she still able to use her arms? He had severed the muscles! _

"_How?" _

" _I'm not as good as Neji-niisan. I can't do the Hakkeshou Kaiten (heavenly speed), but I can gather chakra in one point of my body, making a shield around that particular point." _

_Oh, so that was how she had stopped his attacks at her arms. But still, he had been able to damage her lungs and her legs. She could only make one shield at a time. Did she always use it to protect her arms? Fine, then he would cut the rest of her body into pieces! _

_Both of them had to protect their arms. He couldn't let her stop his flow of chakra there. He could only create his chakra scalpel with his finger. Hinata had quickly discovered that and had already managed to weaken his chakra at those points. She would win this fight. She couldn't loose when she was so blindly trusted! _

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata sighed. They were at it again. Neji-nissan was fighting Kiba-kun. As always Neji's cool attitude unnerved Kiba, who was giving it his all, meaning he was using Gatsuga. Hinata shook her head when she saw the garden tree shatter into pieces. Thank God she hadn't tied a ribbon to it!

"Ino-chan… you should pick one," said Hinata.

How long ago had this competition started?

The blond girl giggled.

"Why? It's so much fun to see them fighting for me! I'm so flattered!"

In fact she just couldn't choose. Neji was a bit too strict and Kiba a bit too… doggy? At this rate she would end up with Shikamaru!

"Maybe I should date them both?"

Hinata didn't answer. She couldn't picture Sasuke fighting Naruto to gain her heart. If he did, she would hate that.

"Hinata? Hello? Hinataaaa! I'm talking to you!"

"Oh! So… so… sorry!"

"Why were you so distracted ?"

"I was remembering."

Ino turned her attention back to the match. Hinata was always daydreaming.

ooooooooooooooooo

_When they were found, they were almost dead. Sasuke had won but nearly died doing so. Orochimaru's head laid next to him. Barely alive after losing too much blood, he had had to rescue a hurt but victorious Hinata. Kabuto had been still breathing but not for long. Sasuke had finished him off. The poor guy couldn't live without his master. Kabuto had been nice to him. _

_Sasuke knew sound nin would come. They had to flee. He had dragged himself and the now unconscious Hinata out of the fight scene, back to the cave. He had tended to her wounds using torn pieces of his shirt before collapsing on her, wishing to keep her safe. _

_He heard voices and felt a hand on his shoulder. Damn, he was too tired. Then he was moved and someone approached Hinata. That someone had Sasuke's blade on their throat before they were able to take another breath. Then his vision, although still blurry allowed him to see the leaf symbol and a pair of blank eyes. He fell on top of the man, breathing heavily._

"_Neji, she's badly hurt. Kabuto is… was a medic nin. He severed several points and," _

_Sasuke was now coughing up blood. _

"_Yeah. Sakura's here. She's a medic nin too."_

"_Hn."_

_Sasuke then fainted. Neji caught him and handed him over to a crying Naruto. Sakura was tending Hinata's wounds. Sasuke had far more serious wounds but she had understood._

"_Hinata brought back the Uchiha," murmured Neji, a little dumbfounded. _

_The Hokage had sent a rescue team as soon as she heard of Hinata's disappearance and the letter she had left behind explaining that she was going to bring back Sasuke. The Hokage had thought the girl was crazy. That is until she saw Orochimaru's head on her desk and an injured Hinata along with one badly injured Uchiha in her hospital. She was utterly surprised. Sakura and Naruto hadn't succeeded but she had? Soon she would see flying pigs! Was she already that old?_

_Naruto had moved into Sasuke's room, waiting for him to wake up. Sakura was sleeping in Hinata's. Why hadn't she been able to bring him back? That day, would he have stopped for her? What was their connection? What had she told him? _

_When Sasuke woke up the first thing he said was:_

" _Hn."_

_Then:_

" _Fuck Naruto, stop drooling on my bed! You moron!" _

_(Author's note: were you waiting for "how's Hinata?" Too bad! Lol (evil laughter from a sadistic writer lol)) _

_Naruto, now wide awake, had launched himself on top of Sasuke earning a groan and a hit on the head. _

" _As soon as I'm better, I'm fighting you." _

" _Bastard! I'm so going to kick your sorry ass!" _

" _Naruto! He's resting!" screamed Sakura, entering the room and hitting him hard on the head._

"_Maaaa! He started it!" _

_Sasuke winced, his poor ears. Well, he hadn't missed that at all. Care to remind him why the hell he had come back? _

"_Na… Naruto… Naruto-k…k…kun? Is Sasuke-k…k…kun al… alright?" _

_The fidgeting girl, who risked her life just for Naruto's sake and who lied just for his sake. After all, the snake had stopped really training him. He had been scared of giving Sasuke too much power, not that he could blame him. Snickers. By killing Orochimaru he had just gotten a step closer to Itachi. The snake was weaker than Itachi, but now Sasuke was stronger than the snake. How much was still to be learned? _

_Sasuke turned his head. Hinata was blushing while talking to Naruto, telling him about the fight. Yes, looking at Naruto was hard. "In order to gain the same eyes as me, you have to kill your best friend…" Sasuke was not stupid, he knew why he had left Konoha: to have more power and… to keep as much distance as possible from Naruto. Seeing him everyday was a torture. He was more and more tempted to kill him, his best friend just to be able to kill Itachi. He had left to protect the moron. _

"_Na… Naruto-k…kun…"_

_And to protect this fidgeting girl's dream. She would prevent him from killing Naruto, wouldn't she?_

" _Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're better. I've brought some flowers."_

_Naruto and Sakura were speechless. Sasuke was smirking. Yes, she didn't stutter with him. Hinata was searching the room for a vase, but couldn't find one. _

"_I'm going to fetch a vase."_

"_Naruto, help her," asked Sasuke. _

_Hinata almost fell from the emotion. _

"_N…no… I'm… I'm… fi… fine…" _

_Too late. Naruto was already on his feet and Sasuke was left with Sakura. He had to settle things here, right? _

"_You didn't ask if she was fine," said Sakura. _

_Was she trying to convince herself he didn't care? _

"_She's a Hyuga and you were her doctor."_

_Sakura avoided his gaze._

"_Just say it." _

"_Why her?" _

_Sakura bit her tongue. She had been about to add "because of her advanced bloodline?" She knew it was not that. Sasuke wasn't like that. _

"_Sakura, maybe you should admit that you're in love with Naruto." _

"_That's not true!" _

"_Sakura, I'm just a dream. You might have loved me, but not anymore. Naruto seduced you, can't you just let go of an old dream?" _

_Sakura dropped her head, fighting away her tears. Captain Yamato had also tried to make her understand. But, how can she let go of her first love? She gasped. Sasuke had just pulled her against his chest. _

"_I knew ittttttttttttttt! It was just to have her all for yourself! You bastard!" screamed Naruto._

"_Moron." _

"_Asshole!" _

"_Dead last."_

" _..."_

"_Dork."_

"_Hey! I didn't say anything!" _

"You're not only speaking loudly, you're thinking loudly too."

"_Asshole!" _

"You already said that one, dumb ass."

_Hinata was beaming. She must have enjoyed her time alone with Naruto. Good._

_Later when everything was silent again, (the Fifth had kicked Naruto out of the hospital for making too much noise) Sasuke was left alone with Hinata, who was still sleeping in the hospital. You were never sure with Kabuto's attacks. They wanted to keep an eye on her. _

"_How are you feeling?" She asked softly. _

_Sasuke pondered his answer. He had a bandage over his left eye; he couldn't move or feel his left arm and his right leg. Some of his ribs must've been broken and God knows what other damage he had suffered. The answer was obvious:_

"_Fine."_

_She stared at him and said something that would have made him cry, if he had been emotive or Naruto. He had locked up those emotions long ago. _

"_As expected from an Uchiha." _

ooooooooooooooooo

Yes, he would never fight Naruto for her. Sasuke was more likely to help her go out with him. She still remembered the time with the ruler, the vase at the hospital and the time he had told her to walk around with ramen. The worst part of it being that it had actually worked…

Hinata shivered. She was worried. Why wasn't he back yet? He used to flee out of Konoha when he didn't have a mission to look for his brother. But he had never been gone this long. Had he found him? Was he now laying on the floor, alone and bleeding? Had he lost or won?

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji had all become ANBU. Sasuke was an ANBU leader. Naruto was Hokage's apprentice, in order to be able to take on the title. Sasuke had explained everything, his actions and what he had told Hinata in the cave. He had also warned them that he would go after his brother with or without their permission. That was granted to him. Itachi was a threat and only Sasuke could beat him. The Akatsuki's plans had been destroyed but they were still active. The Akatsuki was too strong and they hadn't been able to destroy them. For how long would peace be preserved? A dead Itachi would help.

When Sasuke was missing for too long, the Hokage would send her. Hinata never actually found him, but he would come to her one or two days after her departure.

People never acknowledged her until he made them. She could hear the whispers, "Her name suits her. She's the light that brought the Uchiha back." (Hinata means "Sun's light"). Sasuke trusted strong people like Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and he also trusted her. People believed in his judgement and they had begun to trust her too. Furthermore she had won against Kabuto.

Once, Sasuke had been asked to pick up a different team member because all of his usual ones were away on missions. Guess who he picked? Her.

ooooooooooooooooo

"_Hinata, how many left?" _

"_Ten. All ANBU."_

_In other terms, they were dead. Custom would have been for Sasuke to ask her to flee while he died to protect her. Naruto would have asked that, Neji-nissan too. Sasuke didn't. He knew she couldn't leave him there to die. He knew she would never forgive herself. That she would think that she was weak, so he just didn't ask. Moreover he never believed he could lose. He had to survive to kill Itachi. He didn't push her into the background either. Instead he told her, "Watch my back." _

_He had dashed towards the enemy, chidori chirping in his hand, surprising them. One had fallen right into the trap and aimed for Sasuke's back. Wrong choice. It was her job to protect that place. _

_Naruto had once told her to never ever corner Sasuke. Now she understood why. She had a little rectification to make; Sasuke and her weren't dead meat. _

_Sasuke used katon jutsus, chidori, his sword Kusanagi, chidori nagashi and of course his Sharingan. Then he had called Manda, king of snakes. None of the ANBU was left alive. _

_Hinata had killed three of them and he had taken care of the rest. Now he was breathing hard, standing but his form was crouched. She couldn't feel his chakra. _

"_Sasuke?"_

"_We have to leave."_

_He was trembling, completely drained. He waved for her to follow him. She sighed. _

"_You know you're allowed to faint?" _

_He turned to her, smirked and fainted. Taken aback she had just had enough time to catch him. She was the only one allowed to see him this weak and to take care of him. He wouldn't have collapsed in front of Naruto or Sakura. He would have waited until they were in a safer place and then maybe. But it was different with her. When she had implicitly told him that she could take care of things, he had just accepted to rest._

_Hinata carried him, or more likely dragged him, back to their camp. She laid his head on her thigh and let her fingers play with his soft hair. He would be mad at her for making his hair a total mess. She tended to his wounds, thanking Sakura for having taught her some healing jutsus. _

_Then she bent over and softly pressed her lips on his._

_She nearly died of a heart attack when she felt him respond. She tried to jerk away but a strong hand gently cupping her neck had prevented her from doing so. He then deepened the kiss. _

_She was blushing madly once the kiss ended. _

"_Never knew you were the kind of woman to take advantage of a sleeping, injured, and helpless man." _

_Hadn't she been so shocked and embarrassed, she would have answered, "As if Uchiha Sasuke could ever be described as helpless," especially after what she had witnessed just a few minutes ago. That would have to wait for the morning, he had fallen asleep and she had to gather herself. _

_Strange, she had always thought Naruto would be the first one… _

ooooooooooooooooo

Why hadn't he come back yet? This had been the longest time he had been gone. Soon the Hokage would send her. She always gave him an extra week each time.

After that kiss everything stayed the same. They didn't talk about it. How had Kakashi found out? She would never know, but Sasuke's sensei had cornered Sasuke to ask him if he wanted a copy of "Come Come Paradise" to help him with her. She had been a spy by accident. She was training with her Byakugan and knew how to read lips.

"No thank you Kakashi-sensei. I've not fallen that low," he answered.

She hadn't dared ask Kakashi for a copy. After all, she wasn't sure if it would have helped her at all. Later, she had asked Sasuke what was "Come Come Paradise."

"A porno," Sasuke answered taken aback by the question. She was still thanking God for preventing her from asking Kakashi.

Things had started to move between them when Naruto started dating Sakura. Not that Hinata ever thought that she had a chance with the blond, but it was always hard to give up an old dream. Sakura was very courageous. Hinata had stopped doubting her feelings then. Unfortunately, Sasuke had left the very next day to go after his brother. Was it a way to give her time to really think? She never asked him, but the night he came back their relationship took one step forward.

ooooooooooooooooo

_She was packing her bag. The Hokage had asked her to bring back Sasuke. They were worried because they knew that he had actually met his brother. These kinds of meetings never passed unnoticed. Sasuke had materialized in front of her, covered in blood, his own and most likely some of his brother's. He had dropped on his knees, hiding his face in her white kimono, staining it. _

_Her father had entered the room, ready to fight the intruder. He had frozen on the spot upon seeing the Uchiha, the _kneeling_ Uchiha. __He had left immediately, not saying a word. _

_Sasuke had gripped her arms. His fingers dug into the thin material and covered her in blood. He had then raised his head. She had never seen such an expression on his face, so desperate, so lost, and even fearful as if he was begging her to stop him from doing something horrible. _

"_I need those eyes… I need them!"_

_She didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't know what to do. She was so helpless and he needed her! She just did the first thing that crossed her mind. She kissed him. And people thought she was timid? Wasn't the man supposed to make the first move? Why was she the one always kissing him? At that moment she had just thought it would help. He had bared his soul in front of her, because he trusted her and she wanted to show him she did too. _

_He pushed her on to the floor, never stopping kissing her. She had let him open her kimono, discovering the birth of her breasts. He kissed the skin there, her lips, her eyes, her neck, and her shoulders. She felt his hand close around her neck, a bit too tight… almost choking her. She hadn't moved an inch. She hadn't shown any kind of rebellion. She trusted him not to hurt her, and he needed this trust. She was not submissive either. She took off Sasuke's upper clothes and began tracing the muscles there, paying attention not to touch those horrible wounds that were still bleeding a little. _

_His hand left her neck and settled in her hair. He nuzzled his face in her neck, breathing a bit too fast. They stayed like that. Sasuke laid on her. Hinata with her kimono opened to the birth of her breasts and Sasuke with nothing covering his chest. _

_He stood up and took her hand to help her up. In the night she had followed him, with her hair messed up, her kimono still dropping from her shoulders and covered in blood. Her blank kimono now had beautiful red flowers on it. _

_It was the very first time that she had entered in the Uchiha complex. It was a cold and dead place. How could he still live here? Live in the house where his parents were killed? Was it as a reminder to keep his hatred intact? She felt like a ghost. _

_Taking off her shoes she entered the house. Sasuke let go of her hand. He took candles and began to light them. So many candles. One for each Uchiha? She didn't say a word. She just took a candle and lit it, for Neji's father. _

_She was sitting in the middle of the room. When all the candles were lit he put a scroll in her hands. She read it and began to tremble. She put a hand on her lips. He had kept this secret during all this time? He had to fight such a horrible thing alone? _

_She remembered his words, "I need those eyes." The special Sharingan, the one you gain by killing your best friend. Sasuke had to kill Naruto to increase his chances of killing Itachi. Was it he was scared of submitting to this desire? He always fought Naruto and both tended to end up at the hospital, but never from serious injures but still they always fought tooth and nails, to improve. She smiled. _

"_Do not fear, you're not like that." _

_She kissed him again. That was becoming a very bad habit. _

_That was all he needed. His face was peaceful. He didn't trust himself, but she trusted him to not kill the man she worshiped. Because of that, he would never fall pray to this temptation. _

ooooooooooooooooo

Two days had passed and he hadn't met her yet. She was so worried. Naruto had come with her, which made her even more worried. Sasuke had fought Itachi, again. They had destroyed a forest and kept fighting for two days. Nobody knew how it had ended. Sasuke hadn't come back. Last time he hadn't come back immediately after the fight either, but until now he had always met her when she came for him.

"He won't die before killing Itachi, don't worry."

"What if he died killing him?"

Naruto didn't answer.

ooooooooooooooooo

_She was in the hospital. She had been unconscious for two days, and then she had been resting for another three. Her mission was a success but her team had ended up in the hospital. _

_She could hear Kiba talking to his dog, "look Akamaru… Ino brought flowers!"_

_Neji-nissan had visited when he heard that she had woken up, Naruto as well. Sasuke hadn't come once. Was he on a mission?_

_Hinata knew he wasn't the demonstrative type and yet…that's when she noticed it. Sasuke always had his own way. He hadn't brought chocolates or flowers, he hadn't peeled an apple for her. No. He had left a very beautiful fan on her bedside table. (Nb: Uchiha means fan)_

"_Hinata! Sasuke's coming back from a mission today. I'm not even sure he knew you were at the hospital and… Hinata ?_ " _Asked a puzzled Sakura. _

"_He knew," replied Hinata. _

_She showed her the fan. Sakura opened it, marvelling at its splendour. The fan was made of silk decorated with red arcs and the structure in dark ivory. She began to fan herself and Hinata. _

"_You're not doing it right." _

_Hinata had to remind herself that she was not supposed to leave the bed; she had nearly dashed toward him. He was lazily leaning on the doorframe, still wearing his ANBU uniform, his mask dangling at his side. That outfit suited him so perfectly. _

"_Oy! Sasuke-teme! You have to go see the old hag!" Screamed Naruto and the room suddenly became crowded and noisy. _

"_Hinata-sama? Oh… you have a lot of visitors today." _

"_Neji-kun! Wait for meeeeeee! " Pleaded Ino. _

"_See Ino? He doesn't really care!" yelled Kiba, trotting behind her, even if he was supposed to stay in bed. _

_If Hinata hadn't been a peaceful girl, she would have strangled them all for ruining her time with Sasuke. Why had they all had to come now? As if Sakura hadn't been enough! _

_Sasuke casually walked toward her and took the fan, closing it. Then he unfolded it in one smooth movement, the fan making a small and delicate flap. Hidden behind the now spread fan Sasuke captured her lips. _

"_Whoa! So great! How do you do it?" Asked an impressed Sakura._

_Sasuke had already retreated, leaving behind a very red Hinata. _

"_Let me try!"_

_Naruto had snatched the fan away and was shaking it madly never succeeding in opening it the way Sasuke did. _

"_Like this moron." _

_Same smooth movement, same little flap, same stolen kiss behind its silk shield. _

_After trying numerous times and never succeeding, all the people ended up leaving the room. Sasuke had given his report to Naruto. They were alone. _

"_Show me once more?" asked Hinata innocently. _

_Sasuke smirked, bent over her and unfolded the fan. _

"_Sure, anytime." _

_He was kissing her again, one arm draped around her shoulders. That was addicting. _

ooooooooooooooooo

Hinata felt her fingers unconsciously close around the fan. She always kept it with her. He had to be safe. He had another goal to achieve, to revive his clan. He had to be safe.

They heard movement. Naruto had stopped and sniffed the air. She was very tense.

"Sasuke's scent and blood, there's someone with him."

They were still fighting. Neither of them had any chakra left and they were covered in blood and wounds. They were still fighting, with their fists, using taijutsu and sometimes their swords. Neither of the Uchiha had their Sharingan activated.

It was obvious that Sasuke had the upper hand but he wasn't putting an end to it. Itachi said something that didn't reach their ears and in a sudden fit of rage Sasuke sent him flying against a tree. Itachi collapsed on the ground with a smug smile on his face. Sasuke lifted his sword, ready to strike but he just let it slip and sink in the mud, just next to Itachi's head.

"I can't! Nissan… I can't… fuck…"

He was kneeling; one leg on each side of his brother's body. His head was resting on the dust, next to Itachi's face. Sasuke still had one hand closed around the sword and the other hitting the earth in despair.

Itachi cupped Sasuke's chin, slowly caressing his cheek, covering it in blood and mud. Itachi had seen them. Naruto and her just couldn't move. They were not supposed to see that. Sometimes dreams were too hard to come true. Sasuke still loved his brother. He still saw him as his brother, even after all he had done.

"Foolish little brother, if you do not kill me now, I will take her life."

Sasuke turned his head and took in his surroundings. Hinata.

Itachi pilled out a kunai embedded next to Sasuke's heart and aimed it at her. Sasuke stopped the deadly kunai easily and at the very same time plunged his sword in Itachi's heart, just as Itachi had asked from him.

"As expected from my little brother. I'm so proud of you," murmured Itachi, slowly closing his eyes and letting his hand that had still been stroking Sasuke's cheek, fall. Sasuke laid in Itachi's embrace and closed his eyes, letting his tears run free.

Hinata was the first one to move. She dashed toward Sasuke, worry written all over her face. By extracting the kunai Itachi had opened the deadly wound. Naruto was already making hand seals.

"Sakura! Hurry here! He's fucking dying! Come on Sasuke-bastard, hang on!"

Hinata was crying, pressing her hands on the wound, trying to stop the flow of blood.

"Please… please," she begged.

He raised his hand, and tugged at her vest. He knew where she kept his gift. Bloody fingers unfolded the fan with the smooth movement she so loved. Shielding them, he gave her one last kiss, tasting of death.

End

Well for people who want you can believe Sakura will arrive in time and be able to save him. For my part, Sasuke's dead (just couldn't resist killing him -;;;).  
I would love to know what your favourite parts are… I hope you enjoyed the fic.  
Please let me know by reviewing (smile)

Edit: thanks to XxBlackChaosxX for checking the chapter.


End file.
